1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compressor, and more particularly to an air compressor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical air compressors comprise a piston slidably received in a housing, and a motor coupled to the piston for moving the piston along the housing in a reciprocating action. However, the outlet air may not be adjusted.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional air compressors.